


Hello to Hyde

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Betrayal, Can Lying Be Good?, Coercion, Corruption, Episode: Learning New Things About Ourselves, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Guilt, Loss of Control, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Realization, Selfishness vs. Selflessness, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Hello to Hyde

“You have no morality, sorry to break it to you,” a sinister snake-like man impersonating a well-known, devout believer in truth had nearly convinced Thomas that he had been deceived all along, yet the opposite side had returned to prove those claims wrong. As if a master of deception could be thwarted so easily, giving a knowing smirk before sinking out of the room, “You’ve seen the last of me.”

“Bye!” the father figure gave in a usual giddy voice, glad to see that the worse of two evils had gone as he turned attention to the rest of the group

“Patton, I am so glad you’re back!”

“So glad my back is what? Finish your sentences Thomas!”

“Wait, how do we know if this is the real Patton?!” Roman asked, guard still up after being fooled into thinking that their companion had been here all along, “Maybe this another one of Deceit’s tricks!”

“Enough twists…”

“How do you feel about lying?”

“It’s wrong! With some rare exceptions: someone once posed a dilemma to Plato, ‘What if a known murderer came to your house?’ and-”

“That was Kant.”

“Wow, I Kant believe you’re doubting me on this. I know my Playdoh, I’ve been eating it since I was like five.”

“Eating Plato…?” the logical side pondered aloud as a thumb and forefinger caressed his chin in thought to decipher what the other meant, “Oh goodness, are you talking about the non-toxic modeling compound?”

“Is there any other kind?’

“That’s for playing not eating!” Virgil exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise that should have been used to this behavior by now, making a note to keep the tubs of colorful clay locked up from now on.

“Mama told me to never play with my food.”

“Definitely Patton.”

“I’m surprised I wasn’t summoned earlier…”

“I thought you were here all along,” Thomas explained simply, sighing softly as he continued to process this newfound information everyone else seemed to be familiar with already, “Guys, Deceit told me I was an honest person. Does that mean I was lying to myself, am I actually a bad person?” 

“You know what kiddo, I don’t think you are. Maybe in that moment you honestly believed you were, but that doesn’t reflect _you_ , y’know?”

“I guess…”

“Deceit is an inner coach with the one intention of self-preservation.” 

“Well, I’ll work on tuning that ‘inner coach’ out. It’ll be easier knowing I have a beacon of truth on my side.” 

“You’ve got this kiddo.”

Sinking out of the room normally exhaustion already began to seep into Patton’s physique, blindly flopping onto a mattress full of fluffy blankets, mismatched pillows, and colorful stuffed animals knocking his glasses askew in the process. About to doze off once he had adjusted amidst the comforting collection a hissing sound that had seemed to only be a faint hum in the background grew in volume close to his head, looking up reluctantly to be met by a lone gold eye that paralyzed him in place like the prey any snake caught. 

“How dare you make a fool out of me?!”

“I’m not going to stand by and let you hurt Thomas!”

“Well then, I think I know how to get rid of that problem,” Deceit remarked in a cold, calculated tone as a gloved hand secured the other’s chin in place causing him to remain helpless as fangs sank into an exposed neck, “This shant take long, my dear.”

“W-What did you do?!”

“Don’t worry, it’s not a fatal venom. It will combine us into one being that way we’ll be inseparable.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Oh honey, I just did!” 

A searing blaze burned through Patton's muscles, yet no matter how hard he tried to scream out no noise came, mouth gaping open and closed until he gave in. These new urges combined with a belly filled to the brim with rage overtook his senses almost completely, yet the need to fight for the right side kept him afloat, two of the four fingerless gloves covered hands he blindly stared at curling into fists; he would not go down without a fight, Virgil had taught him that at least. 

“Ah, much better!” the newly formed figure remarked with a sickening sweet glee, “Let's get to work, shall we?” 

“Deceit, stop!”

“That’s not our name, remember? It's Winter.” 

“No, this can't be happening…”

“We're two halves made a whole again! You were Jekyll and I made you Hyde just like old times.”

“... It's been so long, I'd rather forget it altogether.”

“Patton, what is taking so long?” the member of royalty interrupted them, “I've been waiting on you five-ever, your tea's getting cold!” 

“Coming, Ro!” 

“Oh, this shall be delightful…”

About to argue against what was being planned the conglomeration of good and evil sauntered down the hall to appear in front of an intricately carved wooden door, knocking swiftly on an image of a leaf that cracked in the process. Forcing their way inside once the entrance was pulled open wide, their face now full of white scales revealing a sharp row of fangs when a smirk split open the otherwise hidden mouth, “Pardon me not being punctual, I wasn't quite ready.”

“What in the fresh hell are you?!” Roman dared to ask, hand on the pommel of a beautifully manicured sword threateningly.

“Come now, it's your happy, pappy Patton “

“Don't you dare besmirch his name!”

“Oh enough,” Winter remarked dismissively, sitting I a designated spot to pick up a delicate mug they sipped from as their eyes stared back in taunt, “You wouldn't hurt him and he is a part of me, so… Get used to it, I'm not giving him back.”

“What are you doing with him?”

“i can't exist without this half-wit, unfortunately.”

“That's not what I meant, I-”

“Enough. Let me into your world, will you?” they quickly questioned, hand cupping a chiseled jaw so their eyes met, “I don't want to use force.”

“No one can go in without me, so I'll need to be your escort.”

“Nice try, but I'm equal parts truth and deceit, you can't trick me so easily.”

“You haven't been there before, you wouldn't find your way back.”

“Who says I want to? ...Very well, come then.”

Linking arms, the royal one led them toward an equally exquisite wardrobe whose golden handle glowed to his touch; clothes hanging along a metal bar disappeared and was replaced by a landscape of crisp yellow-green grass, trees already losing leaves as a light wind took them as easily won trophies. Seemingly satisfied by the scenery the fusion freed themselves from the physical contact, taking a few steps before summoning serpents with a snap to bind their guide, “Stay here.”

“You'll never find her.”

“I'm not here for the dragon witch,” they announced without turning around, “I will be adding to your dungeon though.”

“Pfft, like that'll hold Patton for long!”

“True. I'll have to brick him off from the rest of the world.” 

“Like the Cask of Armadillo?”

“It's Amontillado,” a familiar voice spoke abruptly, “I'm surprised you even knew of it in the first place.”

“Oh goody, it's Logan… What are you doing here?”

“Roman was in distress and Patton is nowhere to be found, I had to investigate!” the logical side explained matter-of-factly, “Let them go, Deceit.”

“He's not-” Winter went to say, hissing at an unknown reason when a higher pitched voice came out instead, “Logan, h-help!” 

“We're trying, Pat, hold on just a little while longer.”

“Heh, he won't be around much longer. Now, if you'll excuse me…” they remarked, continuing toward the castle looming in the distance when an unknown object bounced off their shoulder blade, “Didn't you learn your lesson last time with Princey??”

“This is different!”

“Of course it is… As much fun as this is, I must be off. Toodles!”

Disappearing with a flick of the wrist after waving their farewell, a haunting cackle cutting through the air and echoing against slate grey bricks when they appeared at their destination. Short-heeled boots clicking on the stone steps in their descent Winter went to work with laying out a silk cloth onto a bench where prisoners would usually take meals, a pile of cookies laid out neatly from a small drawstring bag of the same material before returning to the upper level.

“It's been fun, old friend,” they mused with a snort through thin nostrils, “All things must come to an end, I'm afraid.”

Unfusing, the master of deception took advantage of the disoriented figure that would usually be bouncing off the walls next to him, face devoid of any emotional detail that would give everything away, “Patton, Roman is waiting in the dungeon for you.”

“Huh? That doesn't sound like him at all…”

“Said it's important and he's got cookies for you too.”

“Why didn't you say so?!”

Unable to hide the giant grin at how gullible the father figure was, Deceit watched as he ran toward the open doorway until a shadowy figure appeared, hissing at the newcomer who dragged Patton to the side. “You're no fun anymore.”

“I'm not one of you is why,” Virgil retorted, eyeshadow rimmed lids narrowing as he hugged the other close, “I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart…”

“I'm not scared of you, I know all your tricks by now.”

“Well, good thing he's not alone!” the creative side called out as the katana he kept pierced into a scaled side briefly so as not to cause fatality, “Couldn't keep me away from.my prince for long!”

“How?!”

“Shouldn't that be obvious? Takes a former Dark Side to know another…”

“Virgil, easy now 'kay?” Patton finally spoke after coming to terms with what had happened, “You're nothing like him, you're perfect and special just the way you are!

“Glad to see you're feeling better. How 'bout we go see what the gang's up to back at home?”

“Oh right, Talyn and Joan should be visiting soon!” 

“We'll catch up with you, Roman could use help with putting Deceit behind bars,” Logan stated simply as the villain struggled against having wrists tied behind his back, “No telling what'll happen even if he's bound.”

“Any last words?”

“I might be locked away, but know this: I will haunt your fucking dreams,” Deceit spat out, focused only on his polar opposite, “No one will love, or treat you, like I did.”

“I dunno how you plan on doing that, you're not a ghost!”

Sharing I a round of laughter lightened the sensitive soul still stunned by how easily he had fallen victim to another one if Deceit's tricks, for the pathos he represented had been double-crossed. A dark, secret self inside had come out of hiding and while he was held prisoner would not hold him back, for what was right without wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
